The Evil Saiyan of Oz
by Elbereth in April
Summary: While attempting Goku's Instant Transmission technique, Vegeta accidentally transports himself to Oz. Trust me, the place will never be the same. You will laugh. P.S. A secret of Saiyan heritage will be revealed. COMPLETE
1. The Wicked Witch of the East

The Evil Saiyan of Oz  
  
By Elbereth in April  
  
Copyright 2002  
  
I do not own Dragonball Z or Wizard of Oz. I apologize to Judy Garland but mostly to Toto.  
  
Please review! I will be a happier person for it.  
  
Vegeta stood in the gravity chamber, with two fingers placed against his forehead. He was concentrating so hard that sweat broke out on his face.  
  
Suddenly he disappeared. He phased out, reappearing in the kitchen, startling Bulma so that she dropped a casserole on the floor. "Vegeta! What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"If Kakkarot can do this Instant Transmission technique so can I," he growled. Once again he put 2 fingers to his head, while Bulma looked on, hands on her hips. Suddenly the sneer fell from his face; his expression changed to one of shock and dismay. "What--?" he began, then disappeared.  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma yelled, but he was gone.  
  
Vegeta looked around at his new surroundings. He didn't know where he had teleported himself, but it was very odd. He frowned, staring at bright, plastic looking flowers, a cheerful blue sky, a happy-looking town, and a yellow brick road. Suddenly the sky darkened, and with a blast and a puff of red smoke, a woman appeared a few feet from him. She had on a long black dress, a pointed black hat, and ruby red slippers. In her green-skinned hand, she carried a broomstick. "Who are you?" she demanded of him in a deep voice. "What are you doing in my territory?"  
  
Vegeta smirked at her. "Weak woman, everywhere is my territory. I am a Prince." Never admit you have no idea where you are or what you're doing, he thought, but he couldn't help adding, "You're not a Namek, are you?"  
  
While the woman was still trying to decide how to react to this, the sky darkened further. They heard a rumble as of thunder, and a whoosh, and felt a great wind. They both looked up. A large house was falling rapidly out of the sky, about to land on them.  
  
While the woman cowered in terror--I knew she was weak--Vegeta reacted with typical Saiyan reflexes. He snarled, raised his hand, and blasted the house to smithereens.  
  
Not much was left of the house; a few small splintered boards rained down on them, along with a ripped blue and white checkered ribbon and a bit of dog hair. Vegeta smirked. The woman looked at him, then grinned. "I'm the Wicked Witch of the East," she introduced herself. "That was great shooting. Are you a witch?"  
  
"Hmmph. Woman, are you blind? I'm a warrior--the strongest in the universe. I am Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans!"  
  
The witch frowned at that. "I'm not afraid of you! With the help of my slippers, I shall defeat you! No one tries to take over my territory!"  
  
Vegeta gave another of his famous 'I'm so bad, you can't touch me' smirks. "You will fear me. You're going down!" As Vegeta powered up, the witch waved her arms and clicked her heels together. Then she sent a ball of fire streaking towards Vegeta. He blocked it easily, and sent a ki blast her way. She dodged, jumped on her broom, and flew into the air. He flew up to meet her, much to her surprise. This isn't good, she thought, he's stronger than I realized.  
  
"Sister!" she called. "Come and help me!"  
  
Vegeta looked around, but saw no one. "There's no help for you," he shouted at her. "Die! Big Bang Attack!"  
  
She didn't have a chance. Her shoes sizzled but survived to hit the ground. Vegeta stared at them as he landed beside them.  
  
All of a sudden, he was surrounded by happy smiling townsfolk. They were all very short--even shorter than him. "She's dead!" they were all shouting joyfully. "She's truly dead!"  
  
One of them grabbed his hand and shook it heartily. He was a fat, jolly man in green with a strange mustache and a large hat. "As mayor of Munchkin City, in the county of the land of Oz, I welcome you most regally!" Then he turned to the crowd. "Let the joyous news be spread! The wicked witch at last is dead!"  
  
And then the entire crowd of little people burst into song. Vegeta's eyes widened in horror and he pulled his hand away so he could clamp both hands over his ears. But the mayor and several childlike ballerinas ignored this and approached even closer to him. "You must be a wizard!" the mayor exclaimed.  
  
The ballerinas began to twirl around him, encircling him and trilling in squeaky voices, "We represent, the Lullaby League, the Lullaby League."  
  
Vegeta could contain himself no longer. "Shut up! Shut up!" he screamed, flaring his ki so he was surrounded by a glowing aura. The Munchkins stopped singing.  
  
"I'm not a wizard! I'm a Saiyan! You sing terribly! And if you thought she was evil, you ain't seen nothing yet!" With that, he blasted Munchkin Land away, along with its inhabitants.  
  
When the smoke cleared, he looked around. He was alone. He sighed in relief. He searched for other ki's. There were only 3 of note, one further east, one way out west, and one.  
  
With another bang and more smoke, the 3rd ki-holder appeared beside him: the Wicked Witch of the West, finally answering her sister's summons. 


	2. Glinda

The Evil Saiyan of Oz  
  
By Elbereth in April  
  
Chapter Two: The Wicked Witch of the West  
  
With another bang and more smoke, the 3rd ki-holder appeared beside him: the Wicked Witch of the West, finally answering her sister's summons.  
  
She looked around at the smoldering crater that remained of Munchkin Land. "What in the world--?"  
  
"Who are you?" Vegeta asked, smirking.  
  
"The Wicked Witch of the West! Where is my sister?"  
  
Vegeta thought. He could kill this creature, too, but then he'd never figure out what was going on in this land. He decided to lie. "I'm afraid the Munchkins killed her."  
  
She frowned. "Where are they?"  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms. "I wiped them out."  
  
She nodded, impressed. "Where are her shoes?"  
  
He tilted his head in their direction. She smiled and cackled in evil triumph. "At last!" She ran to them and put them on. "Ah!"  
  
Then she turned to him. "Who are you?"  
  
Amused, and starting to get into the spirit of things, he answered, "The Evil Saiyan of Oz--Prince Vegeta."  
  
"A Prince, eh?" The witch admired her new footgear some more, then looked at him again. "Well. I wonder how long you'll last against the Wizard."  
  
Just then, they both sensed someone approaching. They looked up to see a shimmering ball floating toward them through the sky. "Curses!" the witch cried. "It's that goody two-shoes Glinda, the Good Witch of the North!"  
  
Vegeta watched the ball come closer. "Bring it on."  
  
They stood their ground as the ball landed in front of them and dissolved. Vegeta found himself facing an annoyed older woman in shocking pink.  
  
"Drat!" she burst out. "My plot to bring Dorothy to Oz, plant the slippers on her, and have her overthrow you for me has been foiled!" Then she daintily covered her mouth with her hand, as shocked as the others that she had let this slip.  
  
She cleared her throat. "What I mean is, you have no power here. Begone before someone drops a house on you! No, that line won't work, either."  
  
She sized the other two up in some confusion.  
  
Vegeta shifted into battle stance, annoyed. "I think it's very clear how much power I have and that it does work here!"  
  
"That reminds me," Glinda scowled, turning to him, "did you have to do that to Munchkin Land?"  
  
Suddenly the witch cackled. "You're a weak fool, aren't you, Glinda? I'll just leave you to lament in the ruins and be on my way! By the way, do you like my shoes?" She paused to gloat, then started down the yellow brick road.  
  
'Wow,' Vegeta thought, feeling respect despite himself. 'She's as arrogant as me.'  
  
"Not so fast!" Glinda moved to block the witch's path, raising her wand. "The two of you must pay for the evil you have caused!"  
  
Vegeta grinned and punched her in the face. Then he and the witch stepped over her and continued to follow the yellow brick road.  
  
"I'll let you stay at my castle for awhile," the witch offered. "Then if you want a real challenge, I'll take you to see the Wizard."  
  
"I accept," said Vegeta. 


	3. The Wizard

Meanwhile, back on Chikkyu…  
  
Bulma had called Goku to her house and explained what had happened. Goku gave her an inane grin. "I'm sorry, Bulma, but I can't bring him back without knowing where he's gone."  
  
Bulma hit him on the shoulder. He winced.  
  
"Fine! I'll create my own transporter, to find him and bring him back myself!"  
  
And on Oz…  
  
Vegeta was communicating with the monkeys in their own language. "She makes you do what? What a tyrant! She's as bad as Frieza!"  
  
He drew himself up to his full height (such as it was).  
  
"I am the Evil Saiyan of Oz—er, I mean, I am Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans! Abandon this foul witch and follow me!"  
  
The monkeys cheered and surrounded him, beating their chests and flapping their wings. Vegeta gave an evil laugh. "We leave then. On to overthrow the Wizard! Let us fly!"  
  
He led proudly out the window, a long string of monkeys flying at his back.  
  
They landed in a field of poppies just outside Emerald City. "I'll handle the Wizard myself," he addressed his monkey followers. "But before we go in, I just wondered…can you transform into Super-Monkeys?"  
  
  
  
The door guard of Emerald City sat, watching the Horse of a Different Color. His eyes began to glaze over as he watched it turn from purple to red to yellow to green to blue to…  
  
Suddenly, the door exploded off its hinges. The people, the guard, and the horse all ran for cover as a muscular short man with spiky black hair and a real attitude entered. He was followed by freaky, glowing golden monkeys.  
  
"We're here to see the Wizard! I'm the Evil Saiyan of Oz!" the man announced.  
  
A shaken voice mumbled, "Nobody sees the Wizard."  
  
The man smirked. "Oh really?"  
  
The next thing anyone knew the city was lying in ruins with man and monkeys floating in midair above it. The people pulled themselves out of the wreckage as another man climbed over the rubble. He was not at all imposing but he had a small sense of scared authority.  
  
"I'm the Wizard!" this man said.  
  
Vegeta floated down and landed in front of him. "I challenge you, old man. No one rules Oz but me!"  
  
"I don't suppose I could interest you in a heart-shaped clock?" the wizard asked.  
  
Vegeta stared at him blankly, then sneered and powered up. "Your pathetic begging is useless. This planet is now mine!"  
  
"I have this really neat hot air balloon…"  
  
"I'm sending you to another dimension!" Vegeta screamed.  
  
"Kansas?" the wizard asked, before Vegeta raised his hand and blasted him. Then the monkeys swooped in to terrorize anyone left alive.  
  
Laughing, Vegeta watched his monkey allies. Then he noticed, in the air above him, a witch on a broomstick. She seemed to be writing something in smoke.  
  
"Surrender Sa-in," Vegeta read. "She can't even spell it properly! That's it! This whole planet's going up in smoke!" Then he paused. "Wait! Where would that leave my monkeys? Hmmm…" 


	4. The Wicked Witch of the West

The witch completed her poorly spelled message and maneuvered closer. He saw the glow of her red slippers from afar.  
  
"Those shoes seem to be the key to her power," Vegeta said to himself. "I shall remove them." He rocketed into the air.  
  
"Return my monkeys!" she screamed at him.  
  
"Never!" he shouted back.  
  
"I'll get you, my pretty!"  
  
"Who are you calling pretty?" he yelled, grabbing for her feet.  
  
"Fool!" she cackled. "These shoes will never come off as long as I'm alive!"  
  
Vegeta gave her an evil half-grin. "The solution to that problem is obvious." He fired an energy bolt at her.  
  
"Oops." She dodged, and fired a sheet of flame toward him.  
  
The monkeys, at this point, noticed the battle between their old and new masters. Howling excitedly, they gathered together, then determinedly pursued the witch. The head monkey grabbed her broomstick and dragged it and her through the air.  
  
"Hey!" yelled Vegeta as his opponent was towed away. "This is my fight!"  
  
The 2nd in command flew back to Vegeta. "Would you deny us this chance to avenge ourselves on our cruel former master?" he asked in monkey-talk.  
  
Vegeta wavered. Understanding for their feelings graced his heart. "Oh…go ahead." He waved them off. The witch, squawking in protest, was led over a large well, and then the head monkey shoved her off her broomstick.  
  
She landed in the well, shrieking. "I'm melting! I'm melting! Who would have thought apes like you could destroy my beautiful wickedness!" She dissolved away into nothingness.  
  
The monkeys flew in joyful circles above the well, slapping each other on the back. Then they came and flew happily around Vegeta, yelling, "Three cheers for our Prince!"  
  
Vegeta grinned.  
  
"Not so fast!" yelled a voice from inside a bright bubble. "It is I, Glinda, Good Witch of the North! You have turned Oz into a desolate wasteland! You must be stopped!"  
  
Vegeta just rolled his eyes. "Not you again." He sighed, raised one finger, and sent her to another dimension. The monkeys cheered some more.  
  
"Not so fast, Vegeta!" came another female voice. This one, however, produced a completely different reaction.  
  
Vegeta swallowed hard and turned a little pale as he spun around to face this new speaker. There, on the ground, sitting on a strange white ship, was his mate, Bulma.  
  
"What have you been doing? This place has been totally trashed! I can't believe this! Get down here right now!"  
  
Vegeta scowled and came down. "Woman, can't I have a moment's fun?"  
  
"Fun!" Bulma's voice was rapidly rising into ear-splitting ranges. "Fun? You're coming home this minute, Mr. Prince of the Saiyans! Get in this ship!"  
  
Vegeta scuffed the ground with his booted foot. "But Bulma…"  
  
"Must I raise my voice?"  
  
"No! Good grief, woman!" He crossed his arms, feeling put upon and slightly embarrassed. "All right, I'm coming, but let me say goodbye to my friends!"  
  
"Friends?" Bulma looked around incredulously as Vegeta rose back up in the air. "You made friends here? Wait—you can't mean those monkeys!"  
  
Ignoring her, Vegeta placed himself in front of his loyal monkey groupies. "Well, my comrades, I must leave you. But I leave knowing that this planet now rests in your control."  
  
The monkeys sniffed somewhat tearfully, sorry to see him go. "We will always remember you," the head monkey choked out. "In fact, we shall re- name Oz in your honor. This planet shall now be called Vegeta!"  
  
Vegeta felt truly emotional. "I'm touched," he said. "Thank you." They all saluted each other.  
  
Then Vegeta rejoined Bulma in front of the ship. The monkeys stayed in the air, waving.  
  
"You don't suppose…" Bulma wondered as she and her mate got into the ship. "You know, Vegeta, you actually transmitted yourself back in time as well as across space. Those could be your Saiyan ancestors."  
  
As the ship departed, Vegeta in a mild state of shock, the monkeys continued to wave as the remains of Emerald City collapsed below them.  
  
Thus ended Vegeta's adventures in the merry old land of…well, whatever. 


End file.
